Secrets aren't always kept (adopted by ShadowtheHedgehogGirl113)
by Death to Barbie 0206
Summary: Human AU: Jack is requested to help with a Christmas benefit that his school holds every year. He reluctantly accepts for his college applications. Will Jack fall to Pitch's seemingly charming surface or will he get close with his new group? More importantly, what if his new group finds out his secret? Warning: self harm, stuff from ROTG. Rated T for paranoia. Possible fairyfrost;)
1. Chapter 1

**Erm...hi guys. I have decided that I will have four main stories I will work on: this story, that I am just now starting, We'll Fix You, Light in the Darkness, and Silence.**

 **So I know that I have like five fics going on right now, but I have read so many unfinished human Jack AUs with abuse and stuff and I wanted to do this. So sorry, but I'm not sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: WHHHHHYYYYYYY?!**

Jack slipped past groups of teens in the hallway, reaching up occasionally to make sure his hood was still up, covering his messy stark-white hair. He didn't want or need anybody recognizing him yet.

"Move it, Frost!" his least favorite person said, deliberately shoving him. His books tumbled out of his arms and he winced. So much for going unseen and unrecognized.

"Sorry," Jack muttered, kneeling down and picking his books up.

"Yeah, you should be. You were taking up the whole goddamn hallway!" the boy exclaimed. He had dull brown hair, tan skin, and was tall, probably a little over 6 feet. He always wore the colors black, white and gray, and his name was Aster. He hated Jack's guts for no reason whatsoever and so Jack hated him back. After all, what else was he supposed to do, sit there and let Aster beat him up?

Maybe he should. He was worthless, after all.

The only problem with the little hate party was that Aster was popular and had social support while Jack...let's just say he didn't have much of a social life. He had no one.

No one ever talked to Jack. The few times he actually ate lunch in the cafeteria instead of camping out in the library with his textbooks, he was completely alone at his table. Whenever teachers made people partner up, 100% of the time, anyone who was assigned to be his partner would turn to their friends, roll their eyes in disgust, and say,"Ugh, I got Frost. Shoot me,"

Of course, between his home life and school life, hate was a normal part of life, just like eating, not that he ate much. Really, he could sometimes go days without eating and no one would notice.

"Sorry," Jack repeated, gathering up his last book and standing up.

"Did I say you could keep talking to me?" Aster scoffed. Jack bit his lip and unconsciously reache up to pull his hoodie further down on his head.

"Better, Frost. Let's keep it that way." With that, Aster stormed off, his cloud of friends following him to his locker.

Jack sighed and made his way to his locker, trying his best not to attract any more attention, keeping his hood up and sticking to the side of the wall.

 **OMG it's a linebreak! Let's get this partay started! JK continue reading please.**

"Open your books to page 176, please," the math teacher droned.

Jack flipped his book open and stared at the white page, the black numbers dancing in his eyes. He really didn't feel like doing math. Maybe he could go to the bathroom for just a minute...

 _NO!_ What if he missed something important? That would result probably in a beating and the last thing Jack wanted to do was to make his dad hate him even more than he did already, although he wasn't really sure if that was possible.

So he stayed in class and did his work like the studious boy his dad wanted him to be. At least, Jack thought his dad wanted him to be studious. Really, he could never tell with his dad and his roaring fits.

There was a tap on his shoulder and Jack flinched. "Jack," a voice whispered.

Jack ignored it, continuing on problem number twelve. Sure, he knew clamming up wasn't really a great way to make new friends, but then again, who would want to be friends with him?

"Jack," the voice insisted.

Jack turned around. "What?"

Sitting behind him was a new student, an exchange from England. He was tall as well, with black hair and golden-black eyes. His skin was a sort of grayish color.

"What did you get for Number 7?" The British student asked.

"Huh?" Jack blinked. Why was this boy, who could obviously slip into the popular group with Aster, talking to him, Jack FREAKING Frost? Nobody would be caught dead asking him a nonchalant question or having a conversation with him.

"Uh, you there? Helloooo? Anybody there?"

Jack unfroze. "Oh, uh, I got-" he scanned the paper quickly, looking for his answer. "I got two pi over five."

"Excellent, at least I know I'm doing something right," the boy said. "I'm Pitchiner, by the way, Pitchiner Black. But please, call me Pitch."

"Thank you?" Jack mumbled, still confused.

"My, you are quite the mathematician," the boy said, peering over his shoulder to look at his worksheet. "You're on problem twelve already? I had only just started on number 7! Tell me, how do you do it?"

"Uh...I guess I've just had...a lot of practice? And time?" Jack half-asked, half-said.

"Because no one wants to hang out with you?" Pitch asked.

 _Well, that was blunt._ Jack thought. "Well, I guess."

Pitch patted his shoulder. His hand was icy cold. "It's alright Jack. I understand. Say, we should hang out someday, you know? Just you and me somewhere."

Jakc blinked. Somebody wanted to hang out with him? Somebody was actually talking to him out of their own free will? Somebody had complimented him? This day was just getting weirder and weirder.

Jack opened his mouth to say yes, but he was interrupted by the crackling of the loudspeaker. _"Would Nicholas St. North, Toothiana Denton, Aster Bunnymund, Sanderson Mansnoozie, and Jack Frost please report to Mr. Lunar's office?"_

"Why'd they call you down with them?" Pitch questioned. "You guys don't seem to me to be all chummy."

"We're not," Jack said shortly. "I don't know why he called me."

"Well then Jack," Pitch drawled. "We can finish this conversation later."

 **Introducing our new host...the linebreak!**

Jack opened the door to Mr. Lunar's office and peeked in. Mr. Lunar was a man in about his early sixties, Jack believed, with silver hair and bluish gray eyes. His eyes were crinkled from smiling a lot, and he exuded a sort of aura of kindliness and power.

"Jack!" Mr. Lunar said. "Welcome. Let's get started, shall we?" Jack blinked, noticing the tight clique of teens giving him weird looks. Mr. Lunar continued. "So, the holidays are coming up, and once again, the school has called upon you guys to hold the Christmas benefit this year."

"Right, we know that," Aster interrupted. "So what's he doing here?"

"Jack will be your newest addition," Mr. Lunar said, placing a warm hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack flinched involuntarily, but Mr. Lunar didn't seem to notice, or he pretended not to notice.

"Waitwaitwait, back it up," Aster said, stepping towards Jack and Mr. Lunar. "You mean to say that, even though we four have handled the Christmas benefit perfectly fine for two years, you want to add to our already-established team? And not just anyone, but _Jack Frost_? Are you crazy?"

"Bunny!" Toothiana elbowed Bunny in the ribs. "What he meant to say -" she shot Aster a glare. "-is that we'll be happy to add another to our group!"

"Ah yes, the more the merrier, correct?" Nicholas agreed.

Sanderson nodded, giving an enthusiastic thumbs up.

Aster sighed and face-palmed. "Can you at least tell us why we aren't sufficient enough on our own?"

"It's not that I don't think your Christmas benefits are great, guys," Mr. Lunar began. "Truly, they are amazing. A work of art-"

"Then why do we need Frost?" Aster demanded.

"Bunny stop it!" Toothiana snapped.

"I just think guys could use a new team member," Mr. Lunar explained, his hand still resting on Jack's shoulder. "A new opinion, a new point of view, a new perspective! I want this year to be completely spectacular and I know Mr. Frost can help you come up with creativ ideas."

"Really?" Aster snorted. "Are you sure you're talking about that Jack Frost?"

 _Why is it always like I don't exist?_

"Aster," Mr. Lunar sighed. "Just give Jack a chance."

"Fine!" Aster huffed, glaring at Jack.

"Jack, are you willing to participate in this?" Mr. Lunar asked.

Jack stuffed his hands in his hoodie pockets and stared at the ground. He really, really didn't want to do this. After al, Aster hated him, Toothiana, Nicholas, and Sanderson probably hated him as well, and he didn't know anything about them. What sort of evidence was there that they wouldn't hurt him? But then again, this would probably look great on his college applications, which could get him a scholarship, as he ddn't have any money and he was sure as hell not going to his father for money. Jack closed his eyes. He had to say yes. He needed a scholarship. Besides, he could just quit after it was done, right?

"Okay then. When do we start?"

 **Aaaarghhhh...It's past midnight and I just finished. I've been listening to 'Immortals' by Fall Out Boy in loop for over five hours. So this is probably caked with grammatical errors and stuff, but here ya go. Hope it's acceptable.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya people! Wow, two reviews within hours of posting it? OMFG guys! You're so freaking awesome!**

 **Well, anyways guys, I'm not too confident writing self harm because I've never done it nor have I witnesssed it, so I am just going to try not to be graphic.**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah, let's just get started.**

It was pouring rain when Jack walked home that day. All the other kids were picked up by their parents or drove their own car home. He was the only one who always walked home no matter what.

After all, he wasn't worth ten minutes wasted driving a car to school and back. No sarcasm intended there.

He turned the corner, pulling his backpack up over his head to try and block out some of the sheets of rain coming down from the cloudy gray sky. At least it wasn't a thunderstorm.

The roar of thunder sounded in the distance. Whoops. Scratch that.

Jack squinted through the rain and was able to make out that his fathers car was in the driveway. His stomach curled into a knot with fear as he imagined what would happen if he walked in soaking wet and dripped all over the floor.

He bit his lip and peeked in through the foggy windows, making out a figure slumped on the couch. His father. At least he was passed out. And Jack could mop up the floors after he dried his hoodie.

And before you all ask, yes, Jack's hoodie was the only piece of clothing he owned besides his pants and inner clothes. Let's just say that, shall we?

Jack slipped silently past the couch and began tiptoeing up the old, creaky wooden stairs. Thankfully, after three years of waking his father up and getting rewarded with harsh beatings, he had memorized every creaky part of the stairs.

Just as he was nearing the landing to his room, aka the attic, his old, glitchy phone, which was on the counter, released a loud beep. Jack winced. He never got text messages. He had no friends. Why would anybody text him?

His father, who could sleep through giant flaming skeletons wearing ballet costumes and hats with giant jingle bells on them descending from the sky in all their flaming, princessy, Christmassy, glory and destroying the world, stirred.

Jack froze on the landing, feet poised to take another step so he could pull down the ladder and climb up into his old, stuffy attic room.

"Wazat you, boy?" His father slurred, standing up from his spot on the couch and blinked blearily. "Didja make that noise?"

"I-I'm sorry," Jack stammered, hunching into himself so his father would have a smaller target.

"Wat?" His father snapped, eyes red with sleep deprivation. "A man can't even git a good night's sleep round here widout being wake up by ur stupid self an when Ah ask ya tah talk ta me ya can't talk?"

 **Sorry if that was hard to read. But drunkards always slur their words, right?**

"I-I" Jack stuttered, paralyzed with fear.

His father angrily took one drunken step towards him. "Ah had nuff of yer pathetic whinin and bitchin. Get yo lazy ass ovah here now, boy!"

Jack weighed his options. On the one hand, if he went over to his father now, he would get beaten senseless like every other day when he woke his father up. Hooray. And on the other hand, if he ran, he would get beaten senseless later and probably more ferociously.

He walked over to his father, head bowed and shoulders tensed, expecting the sharp blow that came next.

What he did not expect, however, was being thrown to the ground and having his father's heavy metal-tipped boot slam down repeatedly on his thin chest. His ribs felt like they were being melted slowly by acid.

"Now ya see whut happens when ya make me mad, dontcha, boy? Now ya see why ya don't get yer father mad?" Jack's father shouted, his boot coming down hard on Jack's underfed frame.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut, putting his abnormally thin hands above his face to at least protect his face. After all, bruises anywhere else were easy to explain away, but on your face? It was very rare that anyone bruised their face.

Tears slid down his face as he endured the pain. It was his fault anyways, all of it. Everything was his fault. He didn't gave any friends, or anyone who would feel the need to contact him. He was supposed to be invisible and only focus on schoolwork. He wadn't supposed to be noticed. It was his fault and here was the punishment.

Then, without a warning, his hands were yanked away from his head, a boot stomped down hard on his skull, and everything went black.

 **Arrrgh I feel so evil right now anyways continue.**

Jack stared blankly at the text message on the screen in front of him.

 _It's Aster. Meet us at Nick's car tomorrow for our first meeting._

Jack, of course, had no earthly idea of what the heck Nick's car was, and he ciuldn't really care less. At the moment all he wanted to do was to magically make all of his worries disappear, and he knew exactly how to do that.

He slipped a hand under his thin mattress and felt around for his one prized possession, pulling out a plastic bag. Jack delicately removed a package from inside the bag, wrapped in several layers of tissue paper. He unfolded that, finally revealing it.

It was silver. It was sharp. It was deadly. It was his source of calm. It was a knife.

Jack picked up the sharp blade and rolled his hoodie sleeve up, exposing his scarred arm. Thousands of white lines, from tiny inch-long ones to huge, thick, foot-long ones covered the inside and outside of his forearm, remnants of times when Jack had felt the need to calm down.

And of course, there were many that were wonderful gifts from his father.

Jack pressed the blade down on his skin and sliced, a thin line of red appearing on his arm. He breathed a deep sigh of relief and set the knife down gently on the tissue paper, re wrapping it, putting it back in the bag, and placing the bag back below the mattress.

He sat back against the wall, looking up at the dusty roof beams, hugging his bony knees to his bruised chest. He couldn't even remember beginning to cut. It had just...happened. Over time, Jack had found that handling all the pain and anger and stress inside him was too much, and one day it had suddenly exploded and left him with a deadly silver knife and a desire to use it, to wound himself because it was the only way to keep it all in. It was the only path Jack could take and it had resulted in this...this mess of a person he was now.

He didn't like that.

He didn't like himself.

Nobody liked him.

Nobody cared about him.

 **Look! It's a hamburger! Naw, it's a linebreak.**

Jack loved a few places, for their peace, quiet, tranquility, places where nobody would ever find him and he could be alone. Art was not one of those peaceful places, but he loved it just the same.

He didn't really think he was any good at art, hell, the only thing he was good at was being stupid and weak, but then again, nobody really cared what he thought.

"Alright, class, five minutes! Time to clean up!" their teacher said, waving his hands around.

Jack got up from his seat in the back corner, clutching his jar of paint-colored water and walking over to the sink. Somebody elbowed him in his bruised ribs and he splashed all the water into the sink, coughing.

"Hey!" That was Aster's voice. Of course, it had to be Aster.

"S-sorry," Jack coughed, hand on his ribs.

"Not everyone needs more color on their skin, albino!" Aster snapped, storming off. Jack sighed and headed back to his seat, scrunching his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around himself.

Life would be better for everyone if he was gone. Jack knew it. Aster might actually be happy without his chosen mortal enemy around anymore, his father would actually smile for once, maybe, and people at school wiuldn't have to waste their time and energy shoving him around in the halls because he wildn't be there to shove around.

Sometimes, Jack wished he could just disappear off the face of Earth and let everyone be happy without him.

 **Bye. It is two in the morning now and I have just watched a marathon of epic rap battles. My brain is shutting down.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, I don't normally do review responses, but I felt that I had to respond to Guest.**

 **Guest: Thank you for being honest with me about what you thought. I appreciate constructive criticism like yours, just not flames like: 'This story sucks', because the flame did absolutely nothing to encourage me, and it ddin't help me improve my writing. Your review, however, was really helpful. I promise, I had actually thought up of a scene where Jack runs away and now I have decided to steer the story down that path. And about Aster, there actually is a reason for him to hate Jack. Jack just doesn't know it.**

 **Whew, now that that's done, I can get started with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Nopenopenoppitynope**

 _Where the hell are you? We're waiting!_

Jack glared at the text message from Aster. First of all, he had no idea what Nick's car looked like. Second of all, where the heck was it? Third of all, Jack knew they were waiting! He wasn't stupid!

 _Where the hell are you? I have no idea what Nick's car looks like!_ Jack typed back angrily. Stupid Christmas benefit thingy. Now his father was going to rage and scream at him.

Yay. Such happiness.

 _It's a big red pickup truck and it looks like a sleigh. Can't miss it unless you go blind._

Jack scanned the area, fuming. For goodness sake, if Aster was going to be all snappy about it, maybe he should've, oh, Jack didn't know, actually _told_ him what the stupid car looked like in the first freaking place?

After a minute of searching, he finally found the old, battered red car. To his surprise, the car did not take off as soon as it saw him. Instead, Toothiana leaned out from inside and waved frantically. "Jack! Over here!"

Jack pulled his hood up and easily navigated his way through the crowd, trying his best to to not be seen. After all, he didnt' want another yesterday happening on him again.

Jack hesitantly stepped into the red pickup truck and scooted into the back right corner, trying to take up next to no space at all. Aster huffed and moved to shotgun. Sandy sat next to Jack and Toothiana was scrunched up against the other window.

"Took you long enough, Frostbite," Aster muttered, slouching in his seat. "We could've been starting the meeting now."

"Sorry," Jack muttered. He felt a smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth and gave in to the temptation. "Kangaroo."

"Whoa whoa whoa, what?" Aster demanded. "What did you just call me? Kangaroo?"

"Bunny!" Toothiana reprimanded. "Give him a break! Like you said, we could be starting the meeting right now!"

"Wait, what?" Jack asked, snorting. "You called him Bunny?"

Toothiana shrugged. "When he was little, he pretended to be the Easter Bunny a lot. The name sort of stuck, I guess."

"Kangaroo?" Bunny spluttered.

"Anyways," North interrupted. "Time to go! We go to Tooth's house!"

He stepped down on the gas pedal and the car lurched forward. North spun the wheel and they skidded around someone else's car, weaving through the maze of students and cars to get out of the parking lot and to Tooth's house.

 **Meet Line and Break, franternal twins! Just like Elsa and Rapunzel! And if you're curious about that, search up on YouTube: Anna and Elsa: Not Sisters Film Theory!**

"How can you even stand wearing that thing here?" Bunny demanded, shrugging his jacket off and throwing it onto the floor. "It's got to be over a thousand degrees in here, even without some huge hoodie!"

Jack shrugged uncertainly. "It's, uh, not that hot in here." That was a big lie, as Jack felt like he was going to melt, but taking off the hoodie would be like taking off his only layer of protection. The hoodie masked all his scars and bruises, and no way was he ever taking it off in public.

"Yeah! Jack's right! The basement is perfectly fine! And the AC's broken too," Toothiana defended her way-too-warm basement.

"Um, yeah. Toothiana's right," Jack agreed nervously, nodding.

"Just call me Tooth!" Tooth laughed, taking off her own brightly colored sweatshirt and throwing it on top of Bunny's. "Most people do! And not just because I like teeth! It's more of because my name starts with Tooth, and it's way easier to say than Toothiana, and-"

"Tooth," North interrupted. "Time to start."

They talked about stuff like ideas for about half an hour. North wanted to do something with a lot of peppermint ice cream (anyone get the reference?), Tooth wanted something to teach kids to take care of their bodies (mostly their teeth), Bunny wanted a lot of candy, Sandy wanted something that could teach kids to dream big, and Jack...well, he wasn't really interested. After all, this was only for his college applications.

"Jack?" Tooth said. Jack was staring off into space. "Jack? Jaaaaaaaack? Hellooooo? Earth to Jack!"

Jack jumped. "Uh, what? Sorry."

Bunny face palmed. "We were asking you if you had any ideas, genius! Seriously, if you're going to help, at least look like you're listening! Look, these kids, some of them have never even gotten presents since they were seven! They jut want one night to feel like they belong with all the other kids, loved and wanted! So get your head out of your ass and maybe help us! All we're trying to do is to give them a day of hope! This is the only thing they'll get for Christmas compared to all the presents you're going to get!"

Jack stood up, trembling. "I haven't gotten a Christmas present since I was five." And with that, he left the room.

"Bunny!" Tooth exploded. "For goodness sake, why do you hate him so much? He never did anything to you!"

"Yes he did!" Bunny snapped. "Don't you remember that Easter egg hunt I organized for those little kids in middle school? Frost came in in the middle of it and destroyed almost all the baskets, and everyone was so disappointed! My little sister was there! She didn't even get a single egg, and it's because of Frost!"

"That was in middle school!" North said. "It's been threee years! Why are you still so mad at him about it?"

"My sister cried for days!" Bunny shouted. "She's hated Easter ever since, and it's all because of Frost!"

"Well, apparently _Jack-"_ Tooth put unnecessary stress on the first name. "Hasn't gotten a Christamas present since five! And you were yelling at him about kids who hadn't gotten it since seven? You drove him away, Bunny! All that talk about giving people a day of hope? Congratulations, you just have Jack a day of whatever the opposite of hope is."

Sandy huffed in exasperation. He had been trying to get the whole group's attention for a few minutes now. He found a hammer somewhere and smacked it on the table a few times. Everyone got quiet and turned to look st him.

' _All of you stop arguing! Where did Jack go?'_ Sandy signed, hands moving rapidly. Bunny face palmed again and Tooth banged her head on the table. North made a sort of noise that was a crossover between a groan and a squeak.

 **'Cause we could be linebreaks...Just not for long, for long! Raise your hand if you get that reference. Most of you probably don't.**

Jack stormed out of the house, mood darkening rapidly.

"I am not going back to that house," he whispered to himself. "I am never going back to that house and I am never going back to Dad. I am never going back to school. Never."

So he walked resolutely into the forest. He wasnt' going to go to some orphanage. He was going to live on his own and away from the Dads and Asters of the world. If they wanted to bitch, let them bitch. Jack could just leave and he would never have to face them ever again.

He climbed over a fallen tree and sat down near the pond, a place where he usually came after a particularly bad day with Dad to think. It was the one place where Jack always felt safe, where he always felt that he wouldn't be judged or hurt by anyone. He liked being alone. Solitude was one of his many defenses against the outside world finding out about his dad. Who was not his dad. Jack decided to call his 'dad' by his first name, William.

The wind blew through the willow tree by the pond, ruffling Jack's white hair. Jack smiled fondly and leaned against the tred, the long, thin branches swaying with the breeze. One brushed the surface of the glassy pond and a pattern of ripples spread out.

Jack blew his hair out of his eyes and hugged his knees tightly to his chest. This was what it felt like to be free. Fine. If William didn't want him, he would go. William had already told him frequently to leave, anyways. Jack was just 'following orders'. And, of course, he was also doing what he wanted to do. He could survive on his own.

He would do it. He could do it. He didnt' need anybody. Jack Frost was perfectly fine on his own.

Or so he thought.

 **Pull the linebreak curtains down...we could be linebreaks...anybody? No? If you get the reference, please review and tell me!**

"Where _is_ he?" Tooth muttered to herself, her hands tangled in her blue, purple, and green streaked brown hair. "For goodness sake where is he?"

"No news," Bunny reported grimly. "He's vanished."

"We have to find him!" North announced, pounding his right fist into his left palm. "Ve have to find him right now and say sorry."

Bunny sighed and face palmed. "No, I have to say sorry. You all tried to stop me. I am sorry, though."

Sandy tugged on Tooth's hair. ' _Tooth, what if he went back home?'_

"But...but..." Tooth stammered. "He can't go back! From what we can tell, he hasn't gotten a Christmas present in about eleven years, and that definitely means he and his parent don't have a good relationship."

"Maybe we should check," Bunny said. "Anyone know his dad? No? Okay, maybe we should ask Mr. Lunar."

"But won't he be curious? And then we'd have to admit we drove him away and made him leave us and now-" Tooth began.

"Enough of this 'we' stuff! I was the one who did it, and all because of some stupid egg hunt! Geez! Tooth, enough with the 'we'. Say 'Aster did it', or 'Bunny did it', or whatever ridiculous nickname you can think up for me! I did it!" Bunny snapped. He shook his head and took a deep breath. "Sorry, Tooth. Didn't meant to snap. But it's the truth."

"Guys," North said. "How about we tell Mr. Lunar tomorrow? Make planes today. Because if Jack has no present, then maybe he come to benefit, ja? And if he come to benefit, we corner him and ask him for information! Ja?"

Sandy shrugged. ' _Does anyone have a better plan?'_

Nobody said anything.

"Okay then!" North said, rolling up his sleeves. "Let us get started."

 **Aaargh...I just finished and it's twelve in the morning. Although I swear, Thanksgiving was a dump. We went to one of my mom's friend's houses and the food there was literally turkey that was too dry to eat, pasta that tasted like week-old cabbage leaves, spicy noodles that made your tongue burn, icky vegetables, and some old meat. Seriously. And we're not even poor. I swear, I would pay someone to tear out my tongue if I had to taste that pasta again. I'm shuddering as I write this. Plus, I ate more dessert than dinner. I had a slice of pecan pie, which tasted amazing, and ice cream.**

 **Anywho, bye! P.S: Will someone explain to me who the Master is in Doctor Who?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear TheDorkQueen: YAAAAS! A fellow Fall Out Boy fan! Your guess was correct! The reference was 'Immortals' by Fall Out Boy. It was used in Big Hero 6. Also, have any of you every watched the MineCraft music video 'Dragohearted' by Captain Sparklez? So. Freaking. Sad.**

 **Well, anyways, enough rambling. Let's move on!**

 **And Sheepgirl3 thanks for sympathizing.**

 **Disclaimer: Bye. OKfineIdon'townit.**

Two weeks after last chapter

Jack leaped over another tree branch, scouting out around him for that berry bush he had seen yesterday, by that frozen-over lake. Where had that been again? Hmmm...

He had already exhausted most of his other food-gathering resources, such as the mint bush in the other clearing, which he had gotten sick of, the small stores of nuts he had managed to find in trees, and various other roots and berries which had all tasted strange. Although those berries from the pond yesterday had been amazing.

Jack had been living in the woods for two weeks now. Nobody had noticed and nobody cared about him. That was how he like it, being able to what he wanted. Now he realized how much he had missed out on while stuck with William.

In fact, he was just now seeing how much of a 'pity me because I'm a poor helpless woobie' sort of guy. Sticking to the shadows, always wearing his hoodie, etc. etc, he had basically been that sort of weird rebel loner. No wonder people didn't like him. He was way too weird.

Jack clambered up an oak tree, attempting to find the berry bushwith a better view. It sort of worked and Jack was able to spot a gleam of blue in a bush near a pond about a hundred meters from where he was.

He dropped down, landing agilely on his feet, and set off in the direction he knew the bush to be, carefully avoiding the twigs on the ground. He had heard that someone had filed a Missing Person report for him and the police were investigating his father. Really, Jack hoped that his dad had been arrested or something.

Jack let a small smile twitch at the corners of his mouth when he finally found the berry bush. He had found that he was surprisingly self-sufficient and resourceful. In fact, he had even figured out how to start a small fire with two sticks and a rock. No joke.

He picked a few and popped them into his mouth. He already knew that they were blueberries (sorry I know it's winter, but I have to give Jack some sort of food source, right?) so they were harmless.

And they were tasty. Jack eyed the bush longingly, but he knew he shouldn't eat too much then because someone might find him. So he picked a handful and placed them in his hoodie pocket, letting his body heat warm them up. He did sneak a few into his mouth, but for the most part he was just harvesting the berries for the colder part of winter. That would be a challenge, but Jack wasn't really bothered by the cold, which was good.

He stuffed a few more berries into his pockets and stepped out of the clearing, bumping into something. St first he thought it was a rock or a tree, but he soon realized that it had body heat and it was girl-shaped.

Tooth.

 **Meet Linebreak, sibling to New Chapter and** **Cliffhanger.**

Tooth had just been out for a walk in the woods to clear her head. The Guardians, which was what Aster, North, Sandy and Tooth called themselves, had just been discussing some last-minute changes and tweaks like not making the cookies teeth-shaped, and she had just wanted some alone time.

So she had ventured out from Aster's backyard, unlatching the fence gate to wander into the woods, which she knew were beautiful. Tooth did know of one specifically beautiful spot, the pond by the berry bush. And she had memorized the route to it. So she followed the route, and just as she was entering the clearing with the pond, she had bumped into something.

At first, she had thought it was nothing, just a tall rock, a tree, or maybe some sort of huge animal. But then she realized that no creature had white hair, pale skin, and blue eyes, and was wearing a navy blue hoodie out in the snow in the middle of December.

It was Jack.

"Jack?" Tooth asked, reaching out to him. Jack jerked back and tripped over his feet, stumbling for a second, and then picking himself back up and backing away slowly.

"Jack, where were you? Come on, we already filed a Missing Person report for you. We should go see the police," she said, her slim hands reaching towards Jack's elbow. Jack jumped back, onto the iced-over lake.

"Nopenopenope," Jack muttered to himself, sliding back on the slippery ice. "Notevergoingbacknopenopenoppitynopenot goingbackeverstupidWilliam. Nonononononono."

He stumbled to his feet and headed for the middle of the lake. "Jack!" Tooth called after Jack. "Jack! Please!"

"Nopenopenope," Jack mumbled, tripping and landing on the ice. It cracked with a sound like a bullet firing out of a rapid-fire gun and the crack spread out of the ice.

Jack panicked immediately. Nononono. He could not die like this. Ice was his friend! He loved winter! Oh, how ironic it was that he would be killed by it. He hesitantly took a step towards shore and the ice fractured every more.

Tooth watched with wide eyes, hands over her mouth.

Jack twisted around to face Tooth and that was when the ice broke completely. Everything seemed to slow down, and Tooth saw everything in that moment, from the tiny shards of ice flying out from the huge hole in the ice and Jack's terrified blue eyes and the scream that was coming out from her mouth and the cry of fear issuing from Jack's mouth.

And then everything seemed to speed up again, a wave of water sloshing out of the hole. Tooth was frozen for about thirty seconds until a pale hand came out of the hole and gripped the jagged edges.

Tooth was startled into action by the hand and scrambled across the ice, ignoring the fact that she could fall in too. Miraculously, no cracks appeared, and she was able to haul Jack out of the freezing pond.

"No," Tooth whispered, seeing his still body and the unnatural paper-white skin tone. "No."

"No!" She shouted, pulling her phone out of her pocket with frozen fingers. "No. Nonononono."

Tooth shakily pushed the phone app and dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello?" A voice asked from the other end.

"Yes, hi. I'm Toothiana Denton and my friend Jackson Overland Frost just fell into a frozen lake."

 **Ugh...the end. Bye. Not really in the mood for some sort of weird joke now, so bye Cookies. Read and review. Sorry for the depressing AN right now. Plus, has anybody here watched Deadpool? My dad said that, and I quote, "You're too immature to watch the movie." Okay, first of all, isn't Deadpool even less mature than me? I mean come on, he's obsessed with chimichangas, from what I gather from the trailers. Anyways, sorry about the rant. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! So so so so sorry for not updating, but my mom iPad-napped my iPad and I know, I could've just done FF on my computer, but the thing is, my mom kept me super busy. I have a piano recital coming up, and I'm desperately trying to get ready with a four page Chopin etude I started learning like two weeks ago, and I have a huge Chinese test coming up, and I have two projects due in January ish and one due next week. So basically, huge workload. Sorry for not updating. But here.**

 **Oh, and also, I did a tiny bit of research on hypothermia. But if I get facts wrong, please forgive me. After all, I do want to hype up the suspense and stuff because STORY! Whatever. Here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: *sniffle sob sniffle* Okay I don't own it.**

"Alright. An ambulance will be dispatched to where you are. Where are you?" the woman from 9-1-1 asked.

"I-uh-We're in a pond by Aster Bunnymund's house. Just go to them and they should be able to find us. And please hurry." Tooth had one hand circled around Jack's thin wrist, and the pulse beneath was steadily dropping.

"The ambulance should arrive soon. Keep him breathing. You know CPR, am I correct?"

"Uh-yes, yes I do." Tooth said, nodding even though she knew the people couldn't see her through the phone.

There was a click as the other person hung up and Tooth was left alone with Jack and her thoughts.

"Jack?" Tooth asked, one hand finding his bony chest. "Jack, can you hear me? If you can hear me, move, okay? Jack? Jack, can you do something? Jack? Jack, damn you, just wake up!" Tooth hugged Jack's cold body to hers, silently willing him to just *beep*ing wake up. "Jack!"

Jack stirred slightly in the warmth of her arms. "Where 'm I?" he mumbled. His voice was weak, raspy and slurred, although the sound of it made Tooth want to jump with joy, although that might not be a great choice while on a pond with unsafe ice and a person who had just fallen into the *beep*ing lake.

"You're safe. It's okay. Jack, never do that again, got it? An ambulance is coming and you're going to be okay and wer'e getting out of here and you are so telling me about your dad and..." she babbled on and on, as she tended to do when nervous or outright scared, until she realized Jack had fallen back into unconsciousness.

Tooth fiddled nervously with her coat sleeve. Should she try to wake him up? Yes, she should try to wake him up. That way he wouldn't just die on her. Yes, yes. Waking him up was a good idea. Her mind began racing in circles, as it also tended to do when she got nervous.

She tried to wake him up, but every attempt only seemed to make him slip further into unconsciousness. Finally, she gave up and just kept one hand around his wrist for the pulse and one on his chest for the heartbeat. Both were getting steadily weaker. That was definitely not good at all. Weak heartbeats meant getting closer and closer to death, right? And didn't weak pulse mean the same thing? Dammit, this was not good.

Finally, there was a faint wail of a siren and three paramedics came rushing through the trees, taking Jack's limp body from Tooth and stuck a thermometer in Jack's mouth. The thing beeped almost instantly and Tooth was just able to make out the faint numbers. 76.89 Fahrenheit. That. Was. Bad. Like, really really really bad. Tooth began to panic. From what she knew about hypothermia, severe hypothermia was under 82 degrees and if 79 wasn't under 82, Tooth would eat herself. Jack was definitely in the severe hypothermia zone.

"Not good," she caught a paramedics mumbled diagnosis. "We should get him to the hospital immediately and give him treatment. Miss, what's your name?" The last part was addressed directly to Tooth.

"I-My name is Toothiana Denton," Huh. She sounded way calmer than she felt. Outwardly, she probably looked and definitely sounded cool and calm. On the inside, she was a flaming mess of panic.

"Okay. We'll need you to ride with us in the ambulance so we can ask some questions and contact his family. Please follow us now, Miss Toothiana." A paramedic said, lifting Jack onto a stretcher.

Tooth wanted to cry right then and there, seeing Jack's pale, limp body lying helplessly on that stretched, but she forced herself to stay calm. She had to stay calm, didn't she? She couldn't panic. No, she could not. She had to stay calm and deep breath in, deep breath out.

"Okay," she said in a small voice. And then she couldn't help herself. She had seen the reading on the thermometer and deduced that Jack had to have severe hypothermia by cross-referencing the temperature with a chart she had once seen on hypothermia (she had a photographic memory) and she had heard the paramedic mumble that it wasn't good, but she still wanted to hear it loud and clear from a paramedic's mouth. "How bad is it?"

The paramedics paused while loading Jack into the ambulance. "Bad," one of the, finally said. "Very bad. Now, Toothiana, if you would please get in so we can get him there before it gets worse." _They mean before he dies,_ Tooth thought dimly.

The whole ride there was a kind of haze, different questions being asked and mumbled, quiet responses from her. She still couldn't believe that the regular afternoon with the Christmas benefit planning had turned into this nightmare.

 _What is his name?_

Jack...Jack Frost

 _How old is he?_

Uh...thirteen, like me

 _What is your relationship with him?_

I...I don't really know...friends, I guess?

 _How long have you known each other?_

N-not very long, maybe two weeks?

 _Does he have any other friends at school?_

Um, maybe Aster and Sandy and North? I'm, uh, not too sure.

 **When you're gone, the linebreaks of my heart are missing you...no? Nobody knows the reference? Review if you know!**

Cold and dark and unfriendly and there were hands pressing all over him, and knives were flashing through the air and coming back stained with scarlet, and there was blood flying through the air...his blood, Jack realized. And there were cold laughs and drunken words, slurred with alcohol, and the words he had heard for so long, tracking around and around.

Useless. Stupid. Murderer. Outcast.

And the memories he thought he had buried away were coming back, blood and pain and knives and fists, swinging wildly at him, and feet, kicking at him, and bruises and pain everywhere, cold and dark and pain. Blood and knives and shouts, sneers and pushes and disgusted eye rolls.

Useless. Stupid. Outcast. _Murderer._

That one stung most of all.

Murderer.

He was a murderer, and he had stolen life from another because he was selfish and stupid and irresponsible and arrogant and everything everyone said he was, that was who he was, because he couldn't argue unless he wanted the blood to color the air.

His blood to stain the floorboards, his blood to splatter the walls.

 _"Murderer," a hiss echoed. "You did this. You killed her, didn't you? You didn't test the ice, didja? You let her fall, didn't you? You are a disgrace. You don't deserve to be alive."_

Jack whimpered. He remembered this. He remembered Emma, his little sister, her wide brown eyes and straggly brown hair and bright smile and the way she and his father were always so close, and then she had fallen into that coma.

All because of him, him and his stupid antics, always getting them caught, going out onto the ice and not being able to rescue her before the hypothermia had set in and placed her in a coma.

Fitting that he would die the way she was set into her life-endangering coma.

Fitting that he would die the way he had let her die, and this time someone else would let him die, and he was perfectly fine with that because he had done that too, and he deserved this, this blood-chilling cold, the tiny shards of ice pricking him, the darkness pressing in. He deserved this for his sister, didn't he?

He was a murderer and nobody cared about him because nobody wanted to care and he wanted that because he was a murderer, and what if he got close to one like he did with Emma and he ended up killing them too, or at least putting them too close to death then people should ever be?

 **Welcome to Linebreak Six Flags, the place where you can ride Story roller coasters!**

Tooth was stationed in the hospital waiting room. She was still numb with shock. She hadn't really noticed anything for a while, only dimly realizing the many people coming and going and the oxygen mask being strapped to Jack's face and thousands of things they had hooked him up to.

Truth be told, she was happy she hadn't noticed that.

"Tooth?" A voice broke through her haze of shock. "Tooth, what happened? There were people at my house, and they said they were there to find a Toothiana Denton, and that's your right? And suddenly there was an ambulance, and you were pushed in, and then it was just off, and North's driving skills got us to Christmas Boulevard instead of here. So what happened?" Aster asked, his tan face coming into view.

As soon as she saw Aster's familiar features, the seriousness of what had just happened hit her with a force like a speeding truck carrying twelve full grown African elephants. Tooth broke down and began to cry.

Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed, her head in her hands. Aster gently lifted her head up and let it rest on his shoulder. "Come on now Tooth, it's okay. Tell us. Don't worry. It'll all be okay."

"N-no it won't," Tooth hiccuped, wiping her tears away furiously with the sleeve of her coat. "Jack fell into this frozen lake and then he got hypothermia and they said something about it being really bad and it's all-all my f-fault!" She buried her head in her hands again and began a fresh round of sobbing.

"Whoa whoa whoa, back it up. Where did you find Jack? And how did he fall into a frozen lake? And what's all his about hypothermia and really bad and your fault? I really din't see how this is your fault," North said.

"I-I was out for a walk because I wanted to c-clear my head and I just b-bumped into him and he got scared and backed onto the ice and it was u-unstable and it cracked and he f-fell through and somehow he pulled himself out or I p-pulled him out, and then I c-called the ambalance and they came and got him and I-I should've not made him s-scared!" Tooth sobbed, flicking away a few tears.

"It's not your fault, mate," Bunny said. His accent was thickening like it always did when he got nervous, scared, or more often, angry. "If anything, it's that moron Jack's fault!"

"N-no, you can't b-blame him. He was just trying to g-get away and there wasn't a s-sign or any-anything to warn h-him," Tooth stammered, still hiccuping from her sobfest.

"Excuse me," a doctor said, coming out from a doorway. "Are you all here for Jack Frost?"

Tooth nodded, as did Aster, North, and Sandy.

"Alright then. I'm afraid that we have some bad news. Jack was diagnosed with very severe hypothermia, as well as being incredibly underweight and bleeding from a few cuts we're not sure how he got."

"And?" Tooth prompted. There had to be more.

"He has a bruised rib on his right side, nothing to really worry about."

"And? And? What's wrong with Jack?" Tooth demanded.

"Well, as you know, Jack suffered severe hypothermia and temperatures nearly too cold for humans to survive. As a result, he is in a coma, and wer'e not sure when he will wake up, if he does,"

"Jack...he's in a coma?" Tooth whispered.

 ***yawn* The end, bye. Sorry for any typos, grammar mistakes, hypothermia mistakes, etc. etc. I know I made some grammar mistakes with Tooth and Jack before, but that was because that's how I tend to think when I'm panicked, in jumbled sentences and run-ons. So that's purposeful.**

 **Anyways, I have a riddle for you guys for being awesome and sticking with me. The more you take, the more you leave behind. What am I? I'll give the answer next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Let's start out with the riddle. The answer was actually footsteps, but the guess, memories or love, was pretty good too, although kind of sappy. But dont' blame me, I'm just not all touchy-feely.**

 **And dear TheDorkQueen: YESSSSS! A fellow Avril Lavigne fan! The reference was indeed 'When You're Gone' by Avril Lavigne. If you haven't listened to it you should. It's really good. The music video had me crying, and I don't cry often.**

 **And also, today was my piano recital! I screwed up in three different places and had a basketball game! We lost. And why? Because my WHOLE TEAM except for me and my friend Claire was really out of shape. Sorry guys, but for goodness sake, why can't you run two laps around the basketball court?**

 **Soooo...enough of this, let's move on to the story! And please forgive for typos, grammatical errors, etc. etc.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it because...because I would turn it into a fiery apocalypse of death where Jack appears just in time to save the freaking day! And that would make for a very bad movie.**

Two Days Later (sorry for all the time skips)

Tooth sat in the waiting room, waiting. Well, duh. She was in the waiting room. It had been only two days since the frozen lake incident (she had decided to call it that) and she had been coming to the hospital every day after school to check if visitors were allowed for Jack yet. Apparently they were still examining him and he was still getting hooked up to everything. Tooth severely doubted that (how many medical machines could you even hook someone up to?) but she couldn't just barge in and yell, "I'm here!"

A woman with straight brown hair and warm coffee-brown eyes came in, a teenager by her side. The teen was a girl and had thick, wavy brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes just like her mother's. At least that's what Tooth assumed.

The woman walked straight up to the the front desk and said briskly, as if she was a 'busy woman' and had no time to spare, "We're here for Jack Frost. I'm his mother and this is his sister. May we see him?"

The receptionist had an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but Jack Frost is currently not ready for visitors. If you'd like, you can take a seat, or you can give us your phone number or email and we'll contact you when he is ready."

The teen tugged on her mother's arm. "Mom, can we wait for a little bit? We can go soon if you want, but I just...I just want to wait for a bit. Please?" She gave her mother puppy dog eyes, which somehow worked, and the mother sighed.

"Alright, we'll wait for a bit, but here's my phone number," She neatly wrote down a phone number on a slip of paper with perfect handwriting. "Just don't wander off or break into Jack's room, all right?"

The teen sat down next to me. "Hi! My name is Emma Frost and I'm just here for my brother. We heard something happened. Why're you here?"

"I'm Toothiana Denton, but just call me Tooth. Uh, I'm also here for Jack..." she trailed off awkwardly. Hopefully Emma didn't assume that-

"Oh!" Emma squealed. "Are you his girlfriend?"

Tooth face palmed. "No. I guess...I'm a friend?"

"So, what happened?" Emma asked. "Mom and I heard it was bad...well, we got contacted by the hospital, and since we live in New York, it took us a while to get here. (Remember readers, this is the age before planes, isn't it?) So...we just want to know what happened."

Tooth took a deep breath. She could already feel the hot tears stinging in her eyes. She blinked, and her lashes came away wet with tears. "Jack...he ran away from his dad," she began slowly. "And two weeks after he ran, I was out taking a walk and bumped into him out in the woods. He...he was scared because he thought I would take him back. So he backed onto a frozen lake and it-the ice-" her voice broke and a tear traced its way down her cheek. "The ice cracked," she continued. "And he fell in. I got him out, but he got hypothermia and now-now he's in a coma and it's been two days."

Emma's eyes widened as soon as she heard the word coma. "I remember too," Emma said, her voice low and quiet, almost as if she was talking to herself. "You know, I was in a coma because of hypothermia too," she continued. "Jack and I, we were really young. Jack was five and I was three. We were out on the ice, and sudenly it cracked around me. Jack tried to save me, but he couldn't, and he only managed to get me out. He-he carried me the whole way home," Emma's voice broke off and she struggled to hold in a sob. "And he was underweight and not very strong for a five year old either. I got hypothermia, and I was in a coma for two years. I remember when I woke up, it was just Mom standing over me. She said that-she said that Dad had left, not divorced, just left, and taken Jack with him. I was, well, heartbroken. Jack was like my guardian angel. And now-now he's in a coma and I don't even know if he'll ever wake up!" The last part was broken off by Emma burying her head in her heads and starting to cry.

"Hey now," Tooth said gently, lifting the crying girl's head out of her hands. "It's not your fault. If anything it's mine. I let him fall in without doing anything and I only got him out. I'm to blame, not you. So please don't cry."

"But-but you shouldn't blame yourself," Emma sniffled, her chocolate-brown eyes glassy with tears. "That's how-how Jack-what he did, and look where it got h-him. I just hope he g-gets better and wakes up soon."

"Hey," Tooth reassured. "I didn't know him for very long but he's a fighter. I can tell. Don't worry so much. He'll be fine." Truth be told, Tooth was keep trying to convince ehrself than Emma, but meh. Convincing both on one go was just as good.

Emma's mother hurried over, one hand clutching her long skirt to keep from tripping over it. "Em, they said that we can go visit him, but we need to hurry if we can get back to your father before dark,"

Emma brightened immediately. "Tooth, you coming?" Emma asked.

"Who is this?" Emma's mother, probably Mrs. Frost, asked politely.

"This is Tooth, mom. She's a friend of Jack's from school here. She's coming too." Emma said firmly, taking Tooth by the arm. "Come on Tooth, lets' go!"

Tooth allowed herself to be tugged by Emma, who was following a nurse, to Jack's room. When she entered, she wanted to break down and cry right there, but Emma beat her to it. Tooth forced herself to hold back the wall of tears in her eyes, burning hot against her eyelids, and let the younger girl sob into her chest.

Jack was hooked up to multiple IVs, heart monitors, oxygen tanks, etc. etc. Tooth could barely even see Jack's thin body in the tangled web of wires, sheets, pillows, and assorted medical/hospital stuff cluttered around the white bed. There was an oxygen mask strapped to his face and the heart monitor's line was nearly a straight line, which basically meant so close to death that it's a miracle, a freaking miracle, Jack wasn't dead.

Meaning the ambulance needed to do a better job of actually getting to its patients. Tooth had heard a few stories about patients actually dying in the ambulance because it was so slow in getting there. So what if they're by a frozen lake in the middle of a forest? Shouldn't you be able to get there faster?

Tooth mentally shook herself. She had to keep it together. There was a huge lump in her throat that she could barely swallow, a whole ocean of tears swimming in her eyes, and that tightening feeling you get in your chest when you're about to cry, but she had to not cry for the sake of Emma, who was already crying freely, tears rolling down her cheeks and splattering on the tile floor.

Tooth succeeded in her mission of keeping it together for exactly one minute and fifty seven seconds. She used the clock on the wall to count the time. First, it was just a single tear slowly tracing its way down her cheek, leaving a trail of wetness. Then it was two tears, leaking from both her eyes, and then it was three, dripping off her chin and landing on the tile floor, and then she was sobbing and her chest was heaving as her feet moved of their own accord, carrying her to Jack's bedside. Jack looked peaceful while asleep, or technically in a coma, lips curved in a slight smile and blue eyes closed.

Emma slowly came up beside her and the two girls held on to each other and cried, cried for seeing their 'friend' or older brother lying so helplessly, dependent on the unfeeling machines surrounding him for life. The scene was just so wrong. Ever since she had met him, Tooth had thought of Jack as a person able to bounce back from anything, as a strong person who could survive on their own, a person who could be anything.

And now here he was, in a coma. Apparently his ability to bounce back didn't cover falling into water nearly -100 degrees and hypothermia-induced comas. And his independence didn't really work right now, which Tooth found partly sad and partly really, really sad. Basically it was sad.

"You know," Emma said softly when her tears had mostly subsided. "I always thought of Jack as a superhero. One who was invulnerable to everything and could survive on his own, and one who was basically immortal. I still do. This doesn't prove anything, you know. He's still alive. He'll survive."

"Yeah," Tooth said, offering a small smile. "He will. Don't worry. He's exactly the same how, you know. When I first met him I thought of him as a survivor. I bet if there was a zombie apocalypse he'd be leading a rebel human base or something."

Emma gave a watery laugh. "Yeah. Or if pink fluffy unicorn robots took over the world."

"Emma," Emma's mom, Mrs. Frost, said softly. "It's time to go. Your father is going to meet us soon."

"Mom, do you mind if, uh, Tooth comes? I just...well, Tooth is really nice. I can see why Jack liked- _likes_ her." Emma said.

Tooth winced at the past tense. Liked. He _liked_ her. That sounded...that sounded like he was dead.

 **The end. Bye. Have fun guys.**

 **Wait! Don't go! I was wondering, are there any good stories, completed, out there about the Big Four, you know, Rapunzel, Jack Frost, Hiccup, and Merida, going to Hogwarts? I just wanted to read one or something. If you do know thanks!**

 **And if there isn't one that you guys know of I shall write one! For I am Sophie the Great, the Conqueror of Big Four Hogwarts stories! JK. BYE! WHY IS THIS THING IN CAPS? Never mind.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I promised myself I wouldn't give FF people my name, but I sort of broke that promise last chapter. Whoops. So now I can freely use my name cause you all already know it.**

 **So if you all seriously don't know any Big Four Hogwarts, I was serious last chapter. I might actually start one, which would be really weird because I haven"t watched Brave in...what, five years? So...yeah.**

 **On second thought, I probably won't start one. Maybe, but probably not. Still, enough of this rambling. Let's start da story!**

 **Oh, and for this story, I will mainly follow Emma and maybe throw in a bit of Jack at the end because FROST SIBLINGS! And because I want a scene where Emma's dad and mom are screaming at each other. *wink***

 **Disclaimer: I just said last chapter my name is Sophie. Does Sophie sound like...I think William Joyce? Whatever. Story time!**

Emma's mother sighed. "Em, I'm sorry, but I really would like for this to be a family meeting. And, uh, Tooth, you don't mind, do you?" Tooth shook her head. She was actually relieved that she didn't have to meet Jack's father. Judging from the occasional purple-and-black bruising she had noticed through the years Jack had been at her school, she had concluded that he and his father didn't have the best father-son relationship. **(Understatement of the century)**

Emma nodded too. "Okay, whatever. Mom, do we go now?"

Emma's mother nodded. "Yes. Your father said that he lives in about thirty minutes to the south of here, so we should get going. Tooth, we'll see you around maybe. Come along now Emma, we need to see your father."

Hmm. Interesting. Tooth never really pegged herself as the 'logical' one, but she did have a tendency to analyze situations, and she couldn't help noticing that Emma's mother referred to Emma's and Jack's father as 'your father' and not 'Dad' or whatever Jack's dad's first name was.

And she noticed that in her head, she referred to Jack's dad as Jack's dad. Hmm. Also very interesting. She and a stronger bond with Emma, and yet...okay. Enough of this weird analyzing. Time to go home.

Tooth followed Emma and Emma's mother, and technically Jack's mother, down the stairs again and watched the two get into their car. To be honest, she wasn't really sure if Jack was even their son. He just looked so different from them, with his white hair and blue eyes. After all, he whole family had brown hair and dark eyes. Strange. Stop it Tooth, stop it. No more weird analyzing.

Tooth mentally sighed, rolled her eyes, and face palmed. Now she sounded like an extremely creepy stalker trying not to sound like an extremely creepy stalker and failing miserable. Just great. And now she sounded like a serial killer...actually, she decided to stop thinking about that.

Emma and her mom got into their car, a small black Audi, and drove off into the streets of Burgess. Tooth thought she saw Emma's hand rise in a wave through the tinted car windows and she raised her hand in a small wave too, allowing herself a tiny smile.

Emma slumped down in the back of the car. She remembered the way her father used to look at her, calling her his 'princess of his heart'. Sure it was babyish, but she had been three. Which was sort of sad.

"So, Emma," her mother began. "How was...how was visiting?"

"It was fine," Emma said carefully. Over the years she just hadn't really developed a bond with her mother. They were too different. Emma was a total tomboy, preferring tree climbing to dancing and pants to skirts. Emma's mother was feminine, dainty, and work-driven. Sometimes Emma thought of her mother as a robot.

So, she had perfected the skill of keeping her face blank and her voice level, no matter how sad, mad, embarrassed, angry, happy, and pretty much any emotion she was. She could make herself a blank slate with almost no effort now.

Wheras with Jack, she could be herself. Even her father...well, he was better than her mother, but just slightly too quick to anger, sometimes even going as far as too aim a kick in her direction. Of course, Jack had always blocked the kick for her, but sometimes she wondered what would've happened to her without Jack.

So when they finally pulled up at the correct location, a dingy-looking house with peeling paint, a rusty doorknob, a slightly cracked window, and tall, tangled wild grass growing everywhere, Emma raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

Emma's mother nodded. "Yes. So we should probably go in. I'm sure it's fine on the inside."

Emma nodded slowly, still skeptical, and stepped onto the porch, coughing slightly at the dust cloud that rose when she stomped her boot down. Jesus, housekeeping, anyone? She twisted the doorknob, which was surprisingly unlocked, and stepped in.

She nearly fainted at the disgusting sight in front of her. Empty beer bottles, small puddles of aforementioned liquid, scattered all over an unswept, dirty hardwood floor. Cigarette blots on otherwise unsmidged white walls, piles of dirty clothes everywhere, a sagging sofa covered in sweat and a lump that Emma soon saw was a human.

A male human, lying passed out, probably from the amount of alcohol scattered around the room.

Her father.

Emma's mother, whom Emma had always thought of as the prim, perfect China doll who would never, ever step anywhere near alcohol, marched right through the mess and hauled the dirty lump of human up, slapping him across the face and kicking his ribs with her perfect silver heels.

The lump stirred. "Wassat? I gon' kill ya, ya bitch. Ya wanna know what happens when ya make ya father made, ya pile o horse shit? Ya wanna know?" Emma watched in horror as the person she used to know as her father rose up, his arm drawn back, prepared to slap Emma's mother right back in the face.

Then, her mother slugged him in the chest.

Emma looked on in amazement as her mother screamed. "William Overland Frost! What have you done? What is this? What did you do to my son, and what did you make him endure? I _saw_ him with my own eyes thirty minutes ago and he looked every bit an abuse victim! What. Did. You. Do?"

With every word she slapped him across the face. "WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?"

Emma's father, actually no. Emma officially disowned himin her mind. Now he was...what was his name? Now he was What's-his-name. As good a name as any, she guessed.

What's-his-name groaned and stood up. "I only gave him a bit of wha was coming to him. Not anythin that bad...well I don think so a least. Waddaya want again? Who're ya?"

Emma's mother screamed wordlessly and kicked him in the crotch. What's-his-name collapsed. "Whaddaya want, woman?"

"You know what?" Emma's mother's voice had returned to it's normal, cool, calm pitch. "We're getting divorced. Right now. I'll go get the papers. And now, all you need to do is sign the paper when I get back and the ownership of Jack will transfer to me."

What's-his-name groaned again. "Wha? No, we're not gettin divorced. I worked hard to getcha, ya know. I won let you go so easily."

"Yes you will. I am going to get the papers right now and-" Emma's mother was interrupted by a slap to her face from What's-his-name.

Emma marched forward. That was it. She kicked Whats'-his-name back against the wall and pinned him there, eyes burning. "Now you listen to me, you son of a bitch. You are going to sign those divorce papers and give Jack over to my mother because Jack has been through enough already. Now get your lazy little ass up and stay awake until Mom gets those papers. Got it? Or do I have to explain that all again so your tiny brain can comprehend it?"

What's-his-name slurred something drunkenly and then said. "But I din't even do anythin bad. It was jus a few kicks...some punches...maybe some blood...no much though. No giving him over."

"Yes. You. Are." Both females hissed at the same time.

"Alrigh, alrigh, fine. I...I give him over."

 **We'll be burning up like Linebreak lights...tell me if you know the reference!**

Jack whimpered. He could hear muffled voices above him, swimming in and out of focus as he drifted in and out of a dreamlike fog. He didn't like this. It reminded him of darkness, and cold, and pain. Blood. Knives. Shouts. Gunshots, smoke drifting into the night. Anguished cries of pain, his own, of course, bitter, cold laughs, and the hissing threats, the accusations, the constant harassment, every day and every night.

He tried his best to move, he really did, but he couldn't. It was like some sort of invisible force was gripping him and keeping him from doing anything. What was this? Jack began to panic.

Panicking didn't bring anything good. It was always panicking because of his father, his father and his drunken, slurred words, his terrible times when he was sane, and uninfected by the alcohol, when he actually had control. Jack hurt a hundred times more when his father was sane.

When there were empty beer bottles flying through the air and shattering on the wall beside him, shards of glass falling through the air and landing on his scalp, dots of pain sparking where the sharp edges connected with his skin, blood, tiny rivulets of blood, dripping onto the floor.

Blood and pain and shouts, shouts of agony, which were normally his, or shouts of anger, of drunken rage, of temporary insanity. At least Jack always tried to convince himself it was only temporary, the fits of shouting and rage and the rain of punches and kicks. That one day has fatehr would wake up, throw all his alcohol away, his cigarettes, his beer, his weed and cocaine and everything, and finally love Jack the way Jack had always wanted to be loved.

When he had run away he had finally admitted to himself that would never happen. It could never happen.

Why could it never happen?

Why and the universe singled him out?

Why?

Sometimes Jack felt like his whole life was a question.

"...zombie apocalypse...rebel base leader...". Soft voices, fading in and out of a buzzing in his ears. There was a soft chuckle, a feminine one, and then something about pink unicorn robots.

And then Jack felt a tear land on his cheek. **(I don't know if people in comas can feel this, but I shall pretend they can for the sake of the story. Sorry if I totally butchered all the medical facts about comas. I just dont' fell like researching).** He wanted so badly to reach u and wipe the tears away.

Another voice, a sharp one, one he distantly remembered from childhood. Sort of. He didn't know. He didn't care. All he wanted was to sleep.

And so, for that time, he let himself drift into the land of dreams.

The land of dreams.

 **The...end. *yawn*. Bye**


	8. Author note, but please read

**Okay, guys, one quick note: I AM NOT QUITTING THIS STORY. NUH-UH. NO WAY. JUST NO. But I do need ideas, a plot line, you know. I don't want to give you all a filler. I've never liked fillers, and I've never been great at writing them. So you guys, just please review, give me a few ideas that I can use. You know, if you have an account, I can maybe set up a partnership with you? I dunno, I just need some help here. I promise, I no quitsies. But I need a little bit of help here...THROW ME THE DONUT! The red and white one!**

 **Wow, that sounded a lot less completely insane in my head. Well, with genius comes insanity, and with insanity comes a lot of people staring at you. Whatever. Hey, also, a quick poll: Did anyone watch both Storks and Moana and likes Storks better? I know I sure did. So please review and gimme ideas and cookies and bacon and cupcakes and the answer to that poll...okay, you don't have to give me the bacon and cupcakes. But here, have some cookies: (::)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys. I know I haven't updated this story in forever. I'm sorry. I really am. But...well...I don't quite know how to say it, but I'll try. I've fallen out of love with RotG.**

 **So...I'm putting the story up for adoption. If you want it, take it. PM with a request and a little sample of your writing, maybe an outline. I don't know. But I do know that it's not first come first serve. I'm going to judge the writing, because, well, even if I don't want to continue the story, I want someone good to have it. Someone who deserves it and can continue it in a good way.**

 **So, PM me if you want the story. I'm not writing anymore chapters.**

 **I'm truly sorry, really, really sorry. It still sounds insincere, but...well, I can't do everything through a screen. I'm sorry, I am, but I don't think I should force myself to come up with a story. I write upon my whims, when I have inspiration and that drive to continue. Right now, it's just...not there.**

 **Maybe if inspiration strikes, I'll post a small chapter or something. But for now, don't expect any updates. I'm sorry. I'm sorrily sorry.**

 **Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! This story's been adopted by ShadowtheHedgehog, so go visit them to keep reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry guys!**

 **Here is the link to ShadowtheHedgehogGirl113's profile (I got her name wrong)**

u/6668710/


End file.
